Black Fox
by Kyugon
Summary: I listened to the song 'Black Fox' by Heather Dale and thought of this story. This is one of my first K  rated stories, and I hope you like this new perspective, hopefully. Good Uchiha family/Bad family plot
1. Chapter 1

'Nyh nyh nyh nyh' a little fox panted as it ran through the woods, running from a pack of wolfs. The wolfs howled, chasing after the little black fox. They were slowly gaining on the little fox, ready to make it their meal.

Panicked, the fox ran toward a tree, darting under the roots and burrowing until it was out of reach of the hungry wolves paws and jaws as they continued to try and get the fox, clawing at the ground and roots of the tree .

After a few minutes, they gave up and left, leaving the terrified kit in its little hideout. Cautiously, it stuck its nose out, making sure there was no sent nearby. All clear. The little fox crawled out of the hole and walked around the trunk before sitting down.

'Nh' it sighed, resting it's head on its paws. A few seconds later its stomach growled, making the fox's ears go back on its head. It got up and walked away from the tree, looking for some berries. It found some near a ledge of a small ravine. After getting its fill, it turned around and started to walk away.

That is when the fox noticed that it was walking towards the ravine instead of away from it. Sadly it was too late for the fox to notice, making it fall down the side of the ravine and into the dry creek below it. Some loose rocks fell down, a particularly large one landed on the foxes front leg, making it let out a yipe.

Surprised, the fox tried to pull its leg free, but all it succeeded in doing is hurting itself. The fox studied the situation. _Maybe if it digged around its paw, it would be able to pull it free_. It set to work immediately, carefully though so as to not hurt itself more.

"Huh?" A little kid's voice rang out, making the little fox freeze. It looked at the kid as he stood by the ravine, looking down at the kit. The child was a boy with black hair and eyes, his hear sticking out in the back like a duck but. He looked to be 7 and was as pale as a vampire.

Scared, the fox tried to bolt, but let out a whimper when its foot was painfully jarred, still caught under the rock. The boy saw this and rushed down, looking at the good sized rock.

"Don't worry." He said. "I am going to get you out." The fox tried to get as far away from him as possible in fear. The kid bent down and used both hands to slowly lift the rock of the fox's leg.

The fox looked up at him in wonder. Someone had actually helped instead of harming it. The kid looked down at the fox and smiled.

"Here, let me fix your leg." He said, taking some bandages he had on his arm off and moving his hand towards the small fox. It let out a whimper as he got closer, using its tail to hide itself and its bleeding leg.

"Don't worry!" The kid said hurriedly, trying to calm it. He held out his hand towards the fox, hoping that it would accept his help. The fox stared from the kid, to his hand, to the kid and back at his hand. Slowly, it peaked its nose out and took a sniff, seeing if the kid was speaking the truth. Glad that he was, the fox set its forehead on his hand, showing its acceptance.

The kid, glad that the fox trusts him, gently reached for its paw and picked it up, using his bandages to wrap the leg. He smiled when he was done, happy that the light bleeding had stopped.

"Sasuke." A new voice called to the kid. The now known Sasuke looked up and waved at the owner of the voice.

"Hey Nii-chan!" Sasuke said to the kid. He was similar to Sasuke with black hair, eyes and pale skin. But his hair was longer and he had lines under his eyes. He looked to be about 11. The kid jumped down next to the younger kid known as Sasuke.

The fox, surprised by this, limped behind Sasuke's leg and hid its head. Sasuke and his brother looked at the fox. Sasuke patted the little foxes head, smiling at it.

"Don't worry." He told the kit. "Nii-chan is nice. He won't hurt you." The fox peeked its head out to look at the older kid.

The older brother of Sasuke looked at the fox and smiled. He knelt down next to his brother and set his hand out for the fox. The fox slowly walked out from behind its savior's leg and sniffed the hand. Knowing it was ok, it walked around before sitting in a comfortable spot, cleaning the dry blood of its leg.

"Did the fox get hurt?" The older brother asked. Sasuke nodded.

"A rock fell on its paw, so I got it off and wrapped it." He told his brother.

"Why don't we take it home with us so that we can take care of its paw?" The older boy asked. Sasuke's eyes lit up, making him nod enthusiastically. He looked down at the fox, who looked at the two of them curiously.

Sasuke gently reached down and picked up the fox, surprising it at first, but soon it calmed down, looking down with amazement at how far from the ground it was.

"That is a curious fox." The older brother chuckled, helping his little brother out of the ravine. They walked through the woods and towards a compound full of people similar to the two boys. The fox looked around curiously, but hid itself in Sasuke's arms as they walked by people.

Soon they walked to the largest house. They opened the door, took of their shoes and walked into the main room where a tall woman stood, cleaning some of the shelves and pictures that were around.

"Mom!" Sasuke said excitedly, running over to his mom. She turned around and smiled when she saw her sons.

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked. Just then the tiny fox lifted its head, sensing the woman. The fox put its ears down, its eyes showing a little fear in them. The woman let out a small gasp of surprise.

"I found it stuck under a rock." Sasuke said. "I saved it!" His mom smiled at him and the fox.

"Can I see where it got hurt?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. He looked at the fox and smiled.

"She is extremely nice." He said. The fox looked at him as he talked then looked to the woman. It sniffed the air around her and relaxed, allowing her to pick it up.

The boy's mother looked at the injury and gave it a small, sad smile. When she got a really good look at the fox though, she laughed.

"The fox is a girl." She said. "And a pretty one at that." The fox let out a little 'Nyh', smiling happily at the compliment.

The mom went to work on re-wrapping the little fox's leg after cleaning and putting ointment on it. She grabbed a wet washcloth and then started cleaning the rest of the kit. When she finished cleaning the kit, she grabbed a black ribbon that matched the foxes midnight, silky black fur and tied it around her ear.

"I'm home." A man said, coming into the room. The fox looked at the man in surprised and hid herself behind the woman.

"Outo!" Sasuke yelled, running up to him and giving the man a hug. The man chuckled, patting his head.

"Hey Sasuke." He said. "What's got you so exited?"

"He made a little friend." His mom said, giving that motherly smile. She looked around, spotting the little fox behind her, ears against her head and tail between her legs, looking ready to bolt.

"Don't worry." She said, stroking her soft fur. "He won't hurt you." The little fox looked to Sasuke for approval. Seeing him nod eagerly, she cautiously stepped out, eyes never leaving the man's.

The boy's dad looked at her, shock and disbelief evident on his face.

"A black fox!" He said, taking a step forward, making the fox jump back in surprise. Sasuke went over to the little fox, picking her up and stroking her fur to calm her.

"I saved her." Sasuke said, smiling at the fox as she relaxed in his arms. "She had her paw stuck under a rock. I took in off and then we came here, where she got all clean." The fox closed her eyes happily, enjoying the feeling of safety, but still cautious of the new person.

"You know." His dad said, catching everyone's attention. "A black fox is rare, and are said to be very important creatures to Amaratsu and are the symbol of our clan. And she is a female! Even more rare." Sasuke's eyes widened drastically.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it means great luck and a connection with Amaratsu, which our family is already connected to. And she seems quite fond of you." The boy's dad chuckled the last part.

"You have to admit that she fits here very well." Itachi said, petting the foxes head. "Midnight fur, dark eyes. She would probably look like us if she were human." They all laughed while Sasuke tried to picture it.

"Do you think we can keep her?" Sasuke asked, looking at his parents curiously. They looked at each other, having a mental agreement before turning back to Sasuke.

"If she wants to." His mom said. "She can chose to stay or go back." They all looked at the fox as she looked back at them.

"What do you say girl?" Sasuke said, the little fox focusing her gaze on the little lad. "Do you want to stay?" She looked at him and let out a little fox-like chirp, nuzzling her head into his cheek. Sasuke grinned and hugged the little fox, happy that the fox accepted.

"Looks like she's staying." Itachi said, smiling at his little brother's happiness. "We should give her a name."

"Her name has to be perfect." Their mom added in. They all looked at her thoughtfully as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Himi!" Sasuke said, grinning. They thought about it, nodding in agreement to the name.

"She fits the name very well." The woman said. "What do you think?" She asked the fox.

The fox thought about it, testing in her mind the name. "Mhi." She chirped happily, almost sounding like she said the name. The family smiled.

"Himi it is then." The boy's dad said, patting the foxes head. "Himi of the Uchiha clan."

"Mhi!" Himi chirped again, waving her tail around happily.

**I don't know if the spelling is right, but I thought that I should make a story of this, even though I don't like Sasuke. This is my way of giving Sasuke something to think about when his brother leaves. Enjoy the story.**

**|/.^=**


	2. not chapter

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	3. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	4. YAY!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	5. Chapter 2

It has been a week since the little fox arrived in the Uchiha household and everyone has fallen for the little kit. She has started getting used to the other Uchiha's and was often found with Sasuke, playing outside and thru ought the compound.

"Sasuke, get ready to go to school tomorrow." Sasuke's mom said, watching the two happily.

"Ok!" Sasuke responded, running inside with Himi not far behind. Smiling, Sasuke stared up at his mom with his cutest, most innocent face. "Do you think Himi can come to school with me tomorrow?" He asked. His mom sighed.

"I don't know." She said, looking away.

"But Kiba gets to bring Akamaru!" Sasuke whined. "We'll behave, I promise!" His mom sighed again.

"If your teacher will allow it." She said slowly.

"He already did!" Sasuke chirped. "I asked him already." His mom laughed. Bending down, she looked at Himi.

"Do you wanna go Himi?" She asked. Himi wagged her tail, chirping happily. Smiling, she stood up. "Alright, she can go." Sasuke cheered, picking up Himi and spinning around, the little fox letting out her own special kind of laugh.

"Come on, Himi! Let's go to my room!" He said, setting her down before running in the direction of his room, Himi on his heels. His mom watched the scene happily.

_'__Those two are going to be inseperatable.' _ She thought with a smile on her face. _'She is our little blessing.'_ Taking one last look at the two, she went back to cleaning the dusty house.

~With Sasuke and Himi~

"You're going to love school!" Sasuke exclaimed, bouncing on his bed. "There's lots of things to do! We learn how to do jutsu's and learn everything we need to know to be ninja's, like nii-chan!"

"Mni?" Himi chirped, head tilted to the side.

"I guess you don't really know what ninja's are and what they do." Sasuke laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "And I don't really know how to explain it, but basically we learn to do stuff most people can't so we can help them." Himi nodded, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Mna!" She chipred, pouncing on Sasuke, who in turn laughed and fell back.

"You aren't like most foxes." Sasuke said after he finished laughing. "I've never heard one make the noises that you do, but then again you're the first fox I've met." Smiling, she wagged her tail, chirping once again and snuggling into him. He in turn hugged her close, smiling too.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He muttered, petting his little friend. "It'll be best day ever, I know it!"


End file.
